The overall objective of this acquisition is to obtain technical, managerial, clerical and laboratory support for epidemiologic studies directed by the Environmental Epidemiology Branch (EEB), Division of Cancer Etiology (DCE), National Cancer Institute (NCI). The Contractor shall function in a supportive role carrying out specific tasks, and shall not engage in independent research, but shall be responsible for assisting in the management, administration and conduct of epidemiologic studies designed and executed by the EEB alone or in collaboration with other organizations.